


Where it Hurts

by BlueStarEgo



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stefonnie, Stonnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarEgo/pseuds/BlueStarEgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Elena and Damon leave Stefan behind in Mystic Falls, Bonnie is there to help Stefan move forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where it Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on Tumblr for a Stefonnie story based on the song "Where it Hurts" by Tamar Braxton. This takes place after the season four finale. Bonnie does not die, Silas is locked away in the safe, and Matt does not leave with Rebekah. 
> 
> DIsclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters, television series and book likeness belong to LJ Smith & The CW.

**"You've got a lot of things to work through…"**

He used to be okay with this, shooting pool at the Mystic Grill with Caroline, Matt, and Tyler. But now he was tense. He knew that they knew and so did a few other people in the restaurant by the questioning side-glances they were throwing at him. Elena had run off to New York with Damon three months ago to have the "summer of her life" and while she claimed that she did not mean to hurt Stefan, she had no qualms about flaunting her new found love for the older Salvatore around Mystic Falls before heading up north.

The group's laughter broke Stefan out of his thoughts as he approached the pool table. With his supernatural hearing intact he heard a comment from a girl across the room about him not being able to show his face for the past few months. It stung and with a quick glance at Caroline her face told him she'd heard it too. He put his focus back on the pool table. He gripped the stick a little too tightly and it cracked under his unsure hands. Thankfully, no one but Caroline and Tyler noticed. He held it together while he shot and missed. Stefan quietly told Matt to grab a new one when Matt went to grab it from him. He hid it behind a nearby bench and blew out a heavy sigh.

**"I know it's hard to give in, but just try."**

He needed Bonnie there with him. After all, this was her idea. After weeks of convincing him to come out of his house and interact with people again, he'd finally cracked and agreed to make an outside appearance. Now, she was running late and his patience with socializing was wearing thin. The group actively got him to join in on conversation and he flashed a few smiles, but they all knew he wouldn't relax until Bonnie arrived.

After another forty-five minutes of pool, pizza, beer, and talks of summer vacation Stefan decided he'd had enough face time with everyone. As he rose from his seat to inform his friends that he was taking off her saw the witch come rushing through the door. She stopped when she'd spotted him and a smile broke over both their faces.

Bonnie hurried to embrace him and apologized for being late. She greeted everyone as Stefan helped her out of her jacket. He swallowed the practiced goodbye he was prepared to deliver to his friends and returned to his seat. She pinched his cheek playfully and thanked him for sticking around. He knew it meant a lot to her and after her tiring pleads for him to rejoin society he was glad that he could do this one thing for her and the rest of his friends. Even if he was silently pleading to run free.

Once Bonnie had finished two beers she asked Stefan to dance. He gave her a disgusted look and Bonnie laughed at his reluctance. She danced around his stool making sure to whip her hair in his face and lightly push her backside on the side of his body. Soon after, Caroline and two other girls from their high school joined in. Once he'd had enough female attention he gave in to Bonnie request and took her by the hand to the dance floor. He swayed his body to the music and nursed his beer, but he mostly watched Bonnie.

**"If you just show me where it hurts, I can make you good again, if you let me."**

After another hour the group began to tire and agreed to get together again soon. They said their goodbye's and parted ways. Stefan and Bonnie were left standing alone in the parking lot.

"See, Stefan! That wasn't so bad. They've all missed you", Bonnie said lightly gripping his shoulders.

"Yeah, it was good to see them too. Thank you, for getting me out of the house", Stefan said with a smile.

"No problem. We fully expect to see you at the next "Turn Up Function" before we're off to Whitmore", she said as they both laughed.

"No, seriously, Bonnie," Stefan said as his laughter disappeared. "Thank you for everything. For encouraging me to leave my own head for a little while and being around to talk to me when I needed it. I'd be lost without you."

Bonnie stared sweetly as his words of appreciation left his mouth. She ever thought she'd get him to this point. With weeks of coaxing him she'd thrown her grimoires at his head only for him to remain in his seat as immobile as stone, put itching powder on his bed sheets only to have him sleep in another of the boarding house's billion bedrooms, poured his whiskey down the toilet and nearly took a fang to the neck for that stunt. One afternoon after she'd successfully gotten Stefan to put on real people clothing and sit outside with her he admitted that he needed to move on and was finally open to Bonnie's persuasion.

So, standing here now with Stefan and hearing that he appreciated the rings of fire she went through to get him back on his feet warmed her heart. She knew he would make his comeback soon and was glad she didn't give up on him.

"You're welcome, Stefan,"

A few moments of silence went by. They were both trying to decide where to move on to next. So much effort had gone into simply getting Stefan out of the house and around people again that not much planning went into what should occur after step one had been completed.

"What do you want Stefan?" Bonnie asked breaking their silence.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Stefan asked slightly confused.

"I mean what next? We've gotten you to out of the boarding house for a night and for sure this won't be the last time. So, what next? Are you going to stay in Mystic Falls forever?" Bonnie questioned.  
Stefan took in all Bonnie had to say and remained silent for a moment. He had not thought much about the future either. To be honest with himself he had spent those three months restraining himself for both killing his brother and not drinking from people like open bar night at a night club. He thought about what Lexi would want him to do. They spoke briefly about him moving away, but could he really do that?

"I just want to be 'okay'," Stefan said finally breaking the staring contest that had ensued. "At least for now, to be 'okay' is the goal," he said after a few more seconds of silence. "I want to wake up every day without needing to drown myself in whiskey and blood. I want to close my eyes and not think about how she left me here with nothing… not even my brother. I want to be 'okay'."  
Bonnie thought about this for a moment. It wasn't exactly the best of places to want to be in life, but it was honest and most of all it was progress. Bonnie could deal with "okay"… at least for now. Stefan was her friend and just like Bonnie wanted all of her friends to get the most out of life, dead or undead; she wanted the best for him as well. She knew he'd been hurt deeply and one doesn't overcome heartbreak in a day. It'd take time. Time she was willing to put in if he was willing to do the same.

"And if it's alright to say… I'd like to learn how to be 'okay' with you by my side. I need you," Stefan admitted breaking her from her thoughts with a slight smile.

Bonnie smiled at this as well. Yes, he was willing to move forward and Bonnie marveled at his confession. She was relieved to hear this from him. She'd been patiently waiting for him to rise from his ashes of despair and was pleased to know he wanted her company on his journey to recovery.

"I think I can help you out with that," Bonnie said giving him an assuring grin and pulling him into a deep embrace.

"So, what are you on your way to do now?" Bonnie asked pulling out of his arms.

"Surprisingly, I don't want to go home just yet. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, the night is young Mr. Salvatore. What exactly are you in the mood for?"

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind the two of us hitting up some place outside of Mystic Falls and getting a bit more physical than we were a little while ago," Stefan confessed with a devilish smirk.

"Excuse me?!" Bonne exclaimed feigning outrage.

"Dancing, Bonnie! I'd like to go dancing if you're up to it," Stefan assured her laughing wildly.

"Oh!" Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief as his intentions were clarified. She laughed a bit too after realizing how embarrassed she was for misunderstanding his joke.

"So, where to, Ms. Bennett?" Stefan asked.

"There's a place I know of that's not far from here and since it's Friday if we hurry I can get in free before 11!" Bonnie announced excitedly.

"Oh, great. Ladies in free means I have to sacrifice a sacred lamb to Apollo, paint a replica of the Mona Lisa with the blood of an Irish virgin AND pay $75 to get in," Stefan complained under his breath while walking to Bonnie passenger door.

"Ahh, cheer up buttercup. You've got to do all that AND buy me drinks… duh!" Bonnie said starting the car as they both laughed and pulled out of the Mystic Grill parking lot.  
They both knew one trip to a night club and a few margaritas wouldn't heal Stefan's wounds in a single night. But, a night together outside of Mystic Falls would prove to be good. They had a long way to go and as long as Stefan was willing to keep moving forward then Bonnie would be there to support him.

**"We're better together than apart. Just show me where it hurts."**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All feedback is welcome.


End file.
